The Harbinger of Death and The all Consuming Flood
by Livley-Bones
Summary: When something is activated on the ark before it's destruction the Hero's of the halo universe are sent into the universe mass effect. But there not alone in its activation it seems that more than just good came from the other side. Will they survive...
1. Prologue

**This involves an my alternate ending to Halo 3 where the _Forward onto Dawn_ does not make it through to earth, and does not get cut in half. So in short both the Arbiter and the Chief are still together (I like the Arbiter to much to get rid of him)**

Okay here's the deal I do not nor will I ever own _**Bungie**_'s _**Halo**_, or _**Bioware**_'s _**Mass Effect**_. This includes their characters, weapons, ships and any other information related to these two games. I am not the creator of them and am not involved in any way with the creation of these games. I only own my own characters and some other creations I may or may not add to this fan-fiction.

\\WARNING//-\\WARNING//

\\INSTALLATION_00_DAMAGED_CRITICAL_SYSTEMS_FAILURE_EMINENT//

\\SENTIENT_ORGANIC_LIFE DETECTED_IN_PREDICTED_RADIUS_OF_EXPECTED_BLAST FIELD...................................................................

\\INITIATING_LIBRARIAN_PROJECT.......................................INITIATED

\\INITIATING_PROTOCOL_000-130-013.........................................DONE

\\INITIATING_START-UP_SEQUENCE................................START-UP/COMPLETE

\\CHARGING_PROTOTYPE_MS_FIELDS.........................................WARNING

PARASITE_HAS_BEEN_DETECTED_ON_INTALATION_PROTOCOL_000-130-013_SHUTDOWN...

\\COMMAND_SEQUENCE_XXXXXXXXXXXXX........AUTOMATIC_OVERRIDE_SEQUENCE_ENGAGED...

\\DISENGAGING_FAIL-SAFES..............DISENGAGING_FAIL-SAFES....................

FAIL-SAFES_DISENGAGED

\\ACTIVATING_PROTOTYPE_MSX13........................................ACTIVATED

INSERT PASSWORD..........................................................

* * *

PASSWORD_EXCEPTED.........................................................

\\OPENING_INTERDEMENTIANAL_RIFT_ON_VECTORS_

LOGGING OUT...................................................................

The monitor looked at the command module for the Ark and in its synthesized voice sated to himself, "You don't know the contortions I had to go through to follow you here, Reclaimer. I knew what you were here for. What position did I take? Would I follow one betrayal with another? You could say I'm making a habit of turning on my masters. But the one that destroyed me long ago, in the upper atmosphere of a world far distant from here, was an implement far cruder than I. My weakness was capacity - unintentional though it was! - to choose the Flood. A mistake my makers would not soon forgive. But I want something far different from you, Reclaimer. Atonement. And so here at the end of my life, I do once again betray a former master. The path ahead is fraught with peril. But I will do all I can to keep it stable - keep you safe. I'm not so foolish to think this will absolve me of my sins. One life hardly balances billions. But I would have my masters know that I have changed. And you shall be my example." With those words the Mendicant Bias, waited for its inevitable destruction. As the core began to overload he whispered, "Please, Forgive me......", as he said this the core of the ark exploded vaporizing the monitor before he could finish his final words.

**THIS IS THE OFFICIAL PROLOGE OF THE STORY THE NEXT CHAPTER IS NOT FINISHED YET BUT WILL BE COMPLETED SOON.  
**

**And yes I used mendicant Bias's words **

**I gave him a purpose.**


	2. Arrival

**This involves an my alternate ending to Halo 3 where the _Forward onto Dawn_ does not make it through to earth, and does not get cut in half. So in short both the Arbiter and the Chief are still together (I like the Arbiter to much to get rid of him)**

Okay here's the deal I do not nor will I ever own _**Bungie**_'s _**Halo**_, or _**Bioware**_'s _**Mass Effect**_. This includes their characters, weapons, ships and any other information related to these two games. I am not the creator of them and am not involved in any way with the creation of these games. I only own my own characters and some other creations I may or may not add to this fan-fiction.

**1 min before the destruction of the Ark**

**Aboard the_ Blade of Silence_:**

** "**Shipmaster, the fleet master has given us orders to retreat sha" the sangheili officer was cut off by his a fierce yell.

"_RAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHH__!! _RETREAT!? RETREAT!? I WILL NOT RETREAT! I WILL MAKE SURE THESE TRAITORS ARE HUNTED DOWN AND SLAUGHTERED LIKE THE VERMIN THEY ARE! NOT UNTIL EVERY LAST TRACE OF THE COVENENT IS ERADICATED WILL I LEAVE! UNERSTAND!" he paused eyes darting from each crew member to the next, he than opened an intercom to each of the ships in his command, all 9 of them, and yelled with all the ferocity in his body, "IF ANY OF YOU DARES CHALLENGE MY ORDERS I WILL KILL YOU MY SELF. I WANT ALL OF THOSE TRAITORS SHIPS DESTROYED NOT A SINGLE ONE MUST ESCAPE. IF YOU TRY TO RETREAT I WILL FIRE UPON YOU." he cut the communication link knowing not one of them would question his orders. He then looked at the view screen counting the enemies ships remaining, 3 super carriers, 7 assault carriers, 6 carriers, 10 cruisers, 3 super cruisers, 4 CCS-Battlecruisers, and 6 frigates. All that against my 2 battleship, 3 destroyers, 1 _Reverence_-class cruisers, 2 cruisers, and his super-cruiser. _Now this is a fair fight, _he thought. He grinned as he waited in anticipation for the confrontation.

"Shipmaster the enemy, there, there disappearing." the crew-member suddenly exclaimed.

"Disappearing?" he growled he was about to ask how when he saw it on the view screen. Bright red rings surrounded the enemies flag ship and started to glow brighter and brighter spinning around it faster and faster until the light exploded outward in a flash of dark red, when he looked again the ship was gone in its place was what looked like a small black hole. In pure shock he stood amazed and confused as to what was happening to the ships. Then as the last of there ships disappeared his ship suddenly became enveloped in a dark red cloud. He yelled at the helmsman to get them out of here but before he could utter a word there was a bright flash and then darkness.

**30 seconds before the Arks destruction**

**on the Ark: **

** "**You can not resist, you will become a part of me it is inevitable." the Gravemind spoke to the dying prophet.

To weak to speak from the loss of blood and the effects of becoming infected he could only watch as a sudden light surrounded him, _they've come for me I will still walk the path, _he thought.

He was to far gone to hear the Gravemind "I shall die here but you, you will become an instrument of the flood you will continue our kind." As he said this the infected prophet disappeared and the Ark exploded.

**10 minutes after the destruction of the Ark**

_**The Forward unto Dawn**_**:**

**"**Chief! Chief! Oh thank God, I thought I lost you!**"**, Cortana yelled worriedly through his suits internal intercom. Her voice calmed as the chief came out of his temporary black out.

MasterChief groaned as he shook off the shock wave, from the explosion, that had knocked him out. As he became fully aware of his surroundings he noticed that he was floating in the ships cargo bay. Chief thought to himself, _guess the ships systems are out, shit, that means were stuck here, and where is here?_ As he was thinking this he quickly adjusted to the lack of gravity.

**"**What happened?**"**, he asked, his rarely used voice sounded grainy and rough, as he floated down a hallway leading to the bridge.

**"**I'm not too sure.**" **Cortana replied as she recalled what she had seen and calculated the most likely scenarios as to what had happened to them after Halo fired.

**"**When Halo fired it shook itself to pieces. It must of done a number on the ark, because the portal could no longer sustain itself and it collapsed. We made it through just in time. Leaving us with a good bit of damage in the process_._**"**, she explained as she used her interfaces to examine the damages done to the ship. She noticed it was mostly intact, though there was severe damage to the armor from the exploding halo, and plasma fire by covenant ships leaving about 60% of the armor either melted, or completely gone. The blast and subsequent slips-space closure had caused the ships anti gravity, fusion reactors and MAC Gun to go offline. Though at least the life support, and emergency interfaces where still operational. It seemed the Chief's luck was still holding strong.

While Cortana was taking stock of the damage of the ship the chief continued on his way to the bridge. Then it hit him the Arbiter!

**"**Cortana. Is there any signs of life on the bridge?**",** he asked her, his voice sounding rough.

**"**Why are you expect..**"** she stooped, realizing why he was asking. She spoke as she tapped into the ships internal sensors, **"**Give me a sec... and got it, it's faint but he's in there. The bridge is still pressurized though."

"Is there any way in? Or a way to pressurize this section of the deck?" he inquired to Cortana, knowing that the sangheili's ceremonial battle wear lacked any pressurizing mechanism. W_hat a great idea, wear a none pressurized suit to a space battle, _he thought to himself sarcastically.

Cortana interrupted his thoughts with his answer, "Sorry, but unless you don't mind killing him were just going to have to wait here until we get help.", she replied. "Okay then where is here?", he asked hoping to get at least some sense of where he was. "Honestly, I have no idea."

**30 minutes after the destruction of the Ark**

_**Normandy SR-2**_**: The Serpent Nebula, Boltzmann System:**

"Thanks again Shepard, it's so good to see him again even if it is in this form" Kasumi's voice drifted of as she slipped back into the gray-box's memory databanks.

"No problem Kasumi." Shepard responded, more to herself than to Kasumi, as she left the _Normandy_'s port observatory and got into the elevator. _Man am I sore those damn heels hurt like hell! All those damn mechs and that damned gunship wore me out. After I check up on Morlin's progress I'm going to bed. A nice long shower than bed. _She smiled at the thought of the warm shower. _Joker was right these people sure know how to make a vessel comfortable. That bed is the best thing i've ever slept on. _She thought to herself as the elevator doors opened to the CIC.

As she got out of the elevator she was greeted by Kelly "Hello Commander," she said in her usual pleasant manner "Joker wishes to speak to you." her usual smile showed brightly on her face.

"Thank you Kelly." she politely said as Kelly returned to her data terminal. as she headed towards the cockpit. _This better be important he knows I hate to go back-to-back missions or dealing with him after a mission, _she thought to herself.

As Shepard entered the cockpit, Joker turned his chair to speak.

"Hey Commander glad your back but we have a little bit of a situation here." Joker, said in his usual cocky and sarcastic tone.

"If this is about EDI again I will personally haul your ass out of that chair and send you out the nearest airlock." Shepard exclaimed exasperatingly, frankly she was sick and tired of the two bickering like high school lovers.

"Jeez, is it that time of the month again." Joker said egging her on. Smiling his usual smart-ass smile as he rolled his eyes at her, and turned back o the console behind him.

"You know your going to pay for that comment, right Joker." Shepard said, grinning as she thought of proper revenge fitting of her smart ass pilot.

"Yeah, Yeah get in line." Joker responded quiet enjoying the conversation.

"Excuse me Commander but even though it is amusing to see you to "go at it" I must suggest we get back to the matter that is at hand." EDI synthetic voice cut in as Joker was about to say something else.

Which invoked a mumbled "always got to ruin the fun, it's like my damn mother" from Joker.

Ignoring Joker's remark EDI continued "while you where on Bekenstein's surface we detected an unknown vessel. It matches no know ship silhouettes and I can detect only faint power emissions from it."

EDI stopped giving Shepard the time to think and ask the AI a question, "Could it be a collector ship?"

"Unlikely from my analysis it appears to be a wreck, there is extensive damage from high heat projectiles on the port, rear and starboard armor inconsistent with any known weaponry, also there is damage resembling an explosion to the rear thrusters and the apparent cargo bay." EDI responded.

"Great another unknown didn't the last unknown ship kill you Shepard c" Joker was complaining when Shepard cut him off.

"Just shut it and bring us close enough for a visual." she barked at him.

"Okay, no need to bite my head off sheesh" he retorted as he brought the _Normandy _closer to the

wreck. "Alright should be getting a visual right about now." as joker said this the massive form of the ship, came into view. "Holy......" for the first time Joker was silent. The mass in front of them reminded Shepard of those old Sci-fi horror vid's she used to watch. The first thing she noticed was the size almost half that of an Alliance dreadnaught and had the artillery to match one. Second was how human it looked. Then the name it was in white letters on the side of the ship, the _Forward_ _unto Dawn, _there was no denying it, it had to be a human vessel, but one that no one had ever seen the likes of.

**Well this is my slightly revised first attempt at writing fiction. I realize that this chapter is short but I did this on purpose. If I had never posted this I would have never worked any more on it. Putting it up gave me an incentive to continue writing this story. So all other chapters are going to be longer much longer. I plan on continuing this story when I can. **

**Post a review so that I may better understand how I should make this story more interesting. Or if you find any thing misspelled of grammatically incorrect. If you have any other suggestions tell me so I may advance my skill. Flame if you want it can only help me improve. Thank you for your help and for giving this story a chance. Have a pleasant day.**


End file.
